


Seventh Sighting: Secret Marriage

by superdeanlover



Series: Dispatch: Namjin confirmed [7]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Dating, Fake News - Freeform, M/M, dispatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:05:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: Breaking! Did BTS’s Rap Monster and Jin have a secret US wedding?Are RM and Jin, of BTS, getting ready to tie the knot later this year? Or have they had a wedding already?The Namjin couple have not even owned up to having a real life romantic relationship but reports are hinting that the pair could be quietly planning on settling down.





	Seventh Sighting: Secret Marriage

Seventh Sighting: Secret Marriage?

Breaking! Did BTS’s Rap Monster and Jin have a secret US wedding?

Are RM and Jin, of BTS, getting ready to tie the knot later this year? Or have they had a wedding already? 

The Namjin couple have not even owned up to having a real life romantic relationship but reports are hinting that the pair could be quietly planning on settling down. 

According to the report, wedding rumors started proliferating the internet when an episode of Bon Voyage Season 2 behind the scenes aired. 

Rumors had already started during the episode two “Henna, Turtles, Key Rings,” that originally aired 07/04/2017. 

Netizens noticed several key Namjin moments on their Friendship trip. 

First, RM and Jin ended up paired together because they selected the same item as a snack when they sat down: ice cream. 

Suga and Jhope were paired up leaving the maknae line to be their own group. 

Second, RM and Jin won the most money on their date despite arguably being the clumsiest members. 

BTS members played blind fold tag which naturally put the two members at a distinct disadvantage. RM and Jin were the first two to hide. RM hid next to the TV while Jin was perched on some furniture climbing up on the frame of the bed. Although it was a good hiding spot he was found seconds later because he made too much noise. RM moved from his hiding spot and just stood silently of to the side as the members all made a fuss. He skillfully avoided all of their approaches as the members continued to make a ruckus among themselves. 

After some time, RM was found by the golden maknae Jungkook. 

Side note, during this episode we also found out two important facts about BTS. First, Jimin can clearly identify Jungkook by his butt. Second, Jin used pillow to find the other members as a tool because he’s evolved. 

During this episode they went snorkeling but the second half of the trip was their friendship date. 

Third, RM and Jin stack rocks and make a wish together. Because they have seven members, they stack seven rocks before making their wish. Thankfully RM had Jin who helped him stabilize his rock tower. 

Fourth, out of the groups they seemed to have the most profound talk during their friendship date. 

RM shared that his parents wanted to visit Hawaii when they got married but were unable to because it was too expensive. They have still yet to visit Hawaii and RM was thinking of them being in that place. RM then mentioned that he missed them and that if Jin missed his parents when he visited a nice place as well. Jin said that he also missed his parents when they traveled. 

The conversation got even deeper when RM asked Jin “what was the most important thing to him in life?” 

To which Jin answered “to make sure that I am happy.” 

RM then mentions that happiness is a vague concept and Jin shares an experience from their performances. This was definitely a very different Jin and RM that audiences got to see on this date. But then Jin shared his secret, he mentioned that he goofs around a lot and gets excited about everything. 

Although this makes him happy, Jin revelaed that he doesn’t do this just to make him happy but to make others happy. “I make myself smile by making others smile.” 

Namjin then spoke about their rookie days and the deep change in Jin and his new attitude. He said that his turning point was after “Fire.” 

Netizens are pointing to these early interactions as part of the reason why they believe either Namjin got married or are planning to get married. 

Episode 7 “Enjoy a hula dance,” extra scenes that really has Netizens in an uproar. 

AS BTS waits for the performance to start Jimin asked Jhope what his name was to which Jhope coolly answers as Jdope. Jin becomes Bread Genie and we can imagine how hungry he must have been to come up with that name. Jungkook became the infamous Justin Seagull. RM in a moment of true inspiration renames himself as Pornesia Parapio. Suga is renamed by Jhope as Yeon Kimin and Jimin becomes Jmove. This led to a conversation about other names that they considered before settling on their own stage names. 

After the guys enjoy their dinner the performance starts and an announcer asks anyone who has birthday to stand up. The guys joke around as usual. Then the announcer asks if anyone is celebrating an anniversary and RM quickly stands up. Jin who was sitting next to him asks what they said and when RM explains wedding anniversary Jin then quickly gets up. The members are momentarily shocked then Jhope quickly asks them to sit down. Jin then awkwardly adds that they could be married to other people. 

News outlets are going crazy over the possible marriage of these two band mates. Although marriage news seems like it has fallen out of left field especially since they have yet to confirm the relationship this isn’t the first time marriage has surrounded the Namjin couple. 

During the WINGS comeback, Jimin is on the snow app filming RM and Jin. Both members pose with cure bear filters and Jimin is heard saying, “You two look like a married couple.” The members both give each other a weird look then Jimin adds, “And Seokjin is the wife.” 

So what do you guys all think? Did Namjin get married already? Will they release wedding pictures if they have or are they still planning their wedding? 

Well we can’t wait to hear more news of the Namjin couple!


End file.
